Unite and Fight
Unite and Fight, also known as Guild Wars (GW) in the English-speaking community, is the only competitive event in the game. During a Unite and Fight event, crews battle against various bosses and attempt to gain more honor than their competitors. Of particular note are the Revenant Weapons, unique weapons that can be upgraded and customized, eventually unlocking special SSR characters. Disclaimer: This page discusses standard Unite and Fight. Collab Unite and Fight (such as Slayers) might feature different battles and point/token rewards. Event Features * Soul Balm can be used to grant a crew-wide 1% ATK or HP buff that stacks up to 30%. This buff lasts until 05:00 JST. In other words, a crew can spend 60 Soul Balms per day to maintain the maximum buff. This is an important bonus to have when aiming to qualify for the finals. * Accessing the event each day earns you the following rewards: ** Full Elixir ** Soul Balm ** Rupie x1000 ** Betting Card Event Bosses Just like Scenario events, the general progression for GW begins with farming weaker raid bosses for items (bait) in order to summon stronger bosses. Each GW features a different element and the bosses share the same general skins but have different names and colors. * Eyeball: The weakest boss. Comes in Normal (10 AP, solo), Hard (15 AP, raid), and Very Hard (25 AP, raid). The Very Hard eyeballs are roughly as difficult as a Hard primal beast raid. Being able to farm at least Hard eyeballs is important to being able to contribute to your crew, as they drop to summon the other bosses. * Behemoth: There are 2 difficulties: Very Hard (30 AP, 2 ) and Extreme (50 AP, 5 ). Very Hard should be ignored outside of the 50 crystals for the first fight. Extreme Behemoths are roughly as durable as lower-end Magna raids but generate half a million honor per fight, roughly five times the points of Very Hard. They enrage at 30% HP (Attack UP, one less Charge Diamond) and share the same general Charge Attacks: ** Beam: Non-Overdrive Charge Attack, AoE damage and debuffs based on element, gains a permanent Attack UP buff. ** Horn Attack: Regular Charge Attack, single-target damage and inflicts Attack DOWN, gains a permanent Double Attack Rate UP buff. ** Explosion: Overdrive Charge Attack, heavy AoE damage, inflicts Defense DOWN, and Dispels himself. * Bizarre Beast: Becomes available in the finals, and costs 50 AP and 8 to summon. They have 15 million HP and generate a whopping 12.5 million honor. However, they are much more powerful and become especially devastating at 25% when they gain a high Triple Attack rate, become much harder to debuff, and drop down to 1 Charge Diamond. Charge Attacks are as follows: ** Element Storm: AoE damage and inflicts debuffs. ** Roar: AoE damage and Double Attack Rate UP (5 minutes). ** PUNCHY: Overdrive Charge Attack, 10 random, individual hits, inflicts a debuff on the final hit, self Defense DOWN and Attack UP. Also used as a 50% trigger, albeit with less damage. * Nightmare Behemoth: Also only available during the finals, the Hell-difficulty fight of Guild Wars. Requires Bait Chunks to summon, which are created from 5 Beast Bait Slices. The massive amount of Honor gained from defeating this boss (up to 90M honor!) is key to winning the head-to-head battles. The same as Nightmare bosses for other event types, Nightmare Behemoths can drop s, s, and other rare items. Event Progression Unite and Fight consist of six rounds: the Preliminary round, then the Finals, a series of five head-to-head rounds. Guild Wars is closed from 12 AM-7 AM JST. Preliminary Round During this round, raid bosses up to Extreme Behemoth are available. All crews participate in a free-for-all for one day, after which the top 2400 crews earn entry to the finals. After this round, all crews are given a ranking based on their performance, with higher ranks getting better discounts for guild buffs. 90M points is the requirement for SSS rank. Interlude After the prelims are over, there is a short 7-hour break where the event is inactive, then there is 1 day of interlude, where the event is active but honor gain doesn't count towards the crew. Finals For each of the next five days, qualified crews will compete against each other in one-on-one matches to see who can obtain more Honor. All raids are available at this point, including the once-per-day Hell-difficulty Behemoth. As mentioned before, Bait Chunks are required to summon this boss, with the most lucrative Behemoth requiring thirty Bait Chunks. However, each player can only make 6 Bait Chunks per GW event, meaning at least 25 active players are needed to summon the 30-steak boss for all 5 days. Crews that did not qualify can still summon Extreme+ and Hell bosses for points. Each day, the top 120 unqualified guilds can qualify for the remaining Finals rounds. Tournament Credits Crews ranked between 2401 and 7000 will earn Tournament Credits after the preliminaries have been calculated. These credits will carry over to the next event. Crews that have 10 or more credits will automatically advance to the finals for the current GW event, but they will not be added to the betting groups. After the finals are over, crews with 10 credits that did not qualify for finals but participated due to tournament credits will have 10 credits subtracted from their total; any remaining credits will carry over to the next event. *Rank 2401-3000: 5 credits *Rank 3001-4000: 4 credits *Rank 4001-5000: 3 credits *Rank 5001-6000: 2 credits *Rank 6001-7000: 1 credit Crews with rankings that qualify for credits but are added to the finals due to empty seed slots will not receive any credits from the current event. Tournament credits are lost when a crew disbands. Bookmaker Once the finals start, betting opens up, which is a potential source of Crystals for players. Basics * Each qualifying team is split into one of four groups: Northland, Southland, Eastland, or Westland. * Players can bet on a single group to obtain the most honor, or bet on a "trifecta" option to guess the ranking order of each group. You can bet as many times as you have betting cards, in blocks of up to 15 cards. * Betting begins at the start of the round until 18:00 JST (02:00 PDT) when payouts and betting locks. Because of this, it's recommended to wait as late as possible to bet. Betting Cards In order to place a bet, you need Betting Cards. There are a few ways to get these: * You obtain one daily, and another one can be claimed during the finals if your crew earns 3M honor or you personally earn 100k honor. * 1 Betting Card can be drawn from the first three GW token draw boxes. * The Premium Draw will include five Betting Cards for 10-Part Draws with MobaCoins or Crystals. Event Rewards Boss Drops * Red chests from more difficult bosses contain Rainbow Prisms, Champion Merits, Half Elixirs, and Soul Balms. * Flip chests contain the Behemoth summon for the event, and can even contain Revenant Weapons. ** Consensus on the Behemoth summons are that they're only good as a poor man's offensive Carbuncle. Most people Reduce them into Rainbow Prisms. ** Revenant Weapons are both extremely rare and completely random, making flip chest drops an rather unreliable source for them. Token Draw Box Collect event tokens by completing quests and defeating raid bosses. Spend 2 tokens to draw from the fixed-content reward box. When you first visit the Token Draw page, you will choose a Revenant Weapon. Once picked, this weapon becomes the reset prize for your draw box for the rest of the event. Once the Revenant Weapon is drawn, you may immediately move to the next box, abandoning the remainder of your current box. Starting with the 4th drawbox, you can only reset the box once it is completely empty. NOTE: Support Potions, Clarity Herbs, and Revival Potions do not carry over between events, so use them with extreme prejudice. Battle Badge Badge rewards are simply earned when the requisite number of badges is collected. You do not spend badges for these rewards. Honor Collection Collect honor by defeating raid bosses. When specific amounts of honor is accumulated, earn rewards. Harder raid bosses have higher honor multipliers as well as more HP, allowing honor to be accumulated more quickly. Valor Badges Valor Badges are a currency that can only be obtained through Guild Wars, and are the main reward for qualifying for Finals and winning Finals matches. You earn them in the following ways: * 550k honor across the crew and 30k personal honor during the prelims: 5 Badges * 300k personal honor during the prelims: 5 Badges * Crew places in the top 2400 during prelims: 25 Badges * Seeded crew: 25 Badges * Gain 20k personal honor and win a Finals match: 50 Badges (up to 5 times) * Crew gets 1 million total honor, you gain 50k personal honor, but lose a Finals match: 15 Badges (up to 5 times) * Finish in the top 3000 in the individual rankings: 25 Badges Here are the purchasable badge packs from the event Shop. * 10 Badge Pack: 3 Half Elixirs, 3 Soul Berries * 30 Badge Pack: 1 Fury Pebble, 1 Archangel Queen, 10 White Dragon Scales, 10 Shining Orbs, 10 Radiant Whorls, 10 Skylight Scrolls, 10 Light Orbs, 1 Full Elixir, 1 Soul Balm * 100 Badge Pack: 1 Summon Draw Ticket, 1 Supreme Merit, 1 Champion Merit, 1 Fury Pebble, 1 Archangel Queen * 150 Badge Pack: 1 Character Weapon Draw Ticket, 1 Supreme Merit, 1 Champion Merit, 1 Fury Stone, 1 Fury Pebble * 200 Badge Pack: 300 Crystals, 1 Character Weapon Draw Ticket, 1 Summon Draw Ticket, 2 Supreme Merits, 2 Champion Merits, 1 Fury Stone, 1 Archangel Queen, 1 Fury Pebble * 275 Badge Pack: 1 Sunlight Stone, 1 Character Weapon Draw Ticket, 1 Summon Draw Ticket, 3 Supreme Merits, 3 Champion Merits, 1 Fury Stone * 900 Badge Pack: 1 Gold Brick, 1 Supreme Merit, 2 Champion Merit ** Character Draw tickets can only pull characters released up to the start of the relevant Guild Wars. It is currently the only way to get Naoise (Light). ** Draw tickets all come with +1s. Event History Category:Events